


Fox's Decision

by themis_ceres



Category: Wanted (2008)
Genre: Explanations, Gen, Internal Monologue, so really she's already made her decision, this is way she sees the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live by a code: kill one, to save a thousand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox's Decision

** Fox’s Decision **

_kill one, to save a thousand_

 

 

Words, a code that I chose to live by because I had seen the way it truly worked.

I’d never missed a kill.

Until him.

 

It was my job to make him good enough.

Not the best. If he was the best he could have figured us out. No, my job was to make him good enough to do his job.

_Kill One. Save a Thousand._

A thousand lives, or a thousand year old secret my job was the same.

 

My job.

To be without emotion, without pain, without sorrow, without love.

To make the kill, to keep the balance.

My loyalty was to the balance.

 

Not to

The Gunsmith, The Exterminator, The Repairman, The Butcher or Mr. X

Not to Sloan.

Not even to the Fraternity in the end.

 

_That’s_ why my decision was so easy.

Because it wasn’t a decision at all. The decision had been taken from me the moment I joined the Fraternity, the moment I took my oath.

_kill one, to save a thousand_

 

So I did.

-

 

In that last moment I knew that we were all supposed to die before our ripples could spread too far in the wrong name.

I stand tall because I know my death saves the life of that little girl and her father. 

**

**Author's Note:**

> I love everything about this movie but especially this scene, I couldn't believe how expressive Angelina Jolie's face was.. like her motivations were right there for everyone to read. So.. I transcribed it, lol - Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> also, cross registered on fanfiction.net


End file.
